Mag in the Graveyard
by NellieTodd
Summary: Running away from GeneCo one night, Mag makes an unlikely friend. Can Graveroober protect her from the power of Rotti Largo? Later chapters has Mag/Graverobber pairing.


**WELCOME TO MY FIRST REPO! FANFIC! This is going to be written along with It Hurts!**

* * *

She finally got away.

Mag knew that Rotti Largo was more than capable of vile and disgusting deeds, but never in all of her years working for GeneCo, would she have guessed that he would try what he did.

But he did.

Now she ran through the dark, unfriendly streets with tears blurring her sight, everything that he ever did to her flashed through her mind.

He took away her life, her freedom, her family…what was left to take, but her virginity?

_TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER:_

_She heard the front door to her home burst open. "Mag!" she heard a rough voice call out to her. Mag looked up from her vanity, her makeup brush in hand. She had been preparing for the performance that night. Used to GeneCo's intrusions, the songbird sighed, put down her makeup and made her way toward the door. _

_To her surprise, when she got there, she didn't see the GeneCops or Rotti's Henchgirls like usual. Instead, Pavi and Luigi Largo stood in the doorway. _

_Her stomach twisted in knots. She knew from experience that whenever the Largo sons were around, no good could come of it._

"_What do you two want?" she demanded. The brothers exchanged glances. They hadn't expected her to be this pissed at the sight of them. _

_Pavi spoke first. "Papa wants to-a see you in-a his office, mi bella."_

_Resigning with another sigh, Mag followed the duo out the door and across the street to the GeneCo tower. This wasn't the first time she had been called to her boss's office. Usually it was to discuss her performances and maybe some other things regarding his business. _

_As they approached the elevator, the Largo brothers seized her by the arms and threw her inside of it. She had a chance to glance their way before the doors closed. They smiled wickedly and playfully waved at her. _

_Once the doors shut, she struggled to her feet and adjusted her dress. "Bastards…" Mag hit the button for the top floor and the elevator began to move. In a matter of seconds, it stopped and the doors whooshed open to reveal Rotti's Henchwomen waiting for her. Moving in sync, they grabbed defenseless Mag in the same manner the brothers had and marched her up to Rotti's desk, where she was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. _

"_Mag, it's wonderful to see you," Rotti said, rising from his chair behind his large desk. Mag stood up, adjusted her gown and looked straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with her nasty boss. _

"_Just tell me what you want," she grumbled. Rotti simply grinned and walked over to stand beside her, his steps crooked. Once he got close enough, Mag soon discovered why he was walking so crookedly. His breath stank of alcohol and mints, which he had probably eaten to try to hide the fact that he was drunk. _

_Her stomached wretched and she shuddered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She didn't like where this was going. "Please don't get so close, Rotti." She kept her tone firm, despite the unpleasant feeling in her stomach. However, her words only prompted him to pull her in even closer. _

"_Now, now, my dear. Magdalene," he breathed in her ear. "What say we work out some…issues between us, hmm?"_

_Mag's heart beat so loudly she was sure that anyone down on the first floor of the GeneCo tower could hear it. She knew what he in his drunken stupor wanted, and there was no way she was going to let him have it. With all her might she wriggled out of his grasp, finding it a little easier than anticipated to get out of the grip of her drunk and aging-yet still very big and pretty strong-boss. She spun on her heels and made a mad dash for the elevator, but of course, the Hench Women were much faster._

_Her mind reeled as she looked for a way out- there was none. _

_Rotti came towards her once again and she was soon back in his grip. He wasted no time yanking up the skirt of her gown. "Relax…it won't hurt…much…"_

Mag stopped running and shook her head in attempt to stop herself from thinking about it any further. She had to distract herself with other thoughts, starting with where the hell was she now?

Looking around, she realized she was nowhere familiar. She had had no direction, just the instinct to run. Now she was alone on the streets with nowhere to go.

She wandered around some more for another hour. Surely, Rotti had GeneCops out looking for her- she was supposed to perform tonight after all. Mag was actually surprised that she hadn't been caught by now.

It was getting quite late; there weren't many street lights where she was. However, in the dark she could make out that she was right near a graveyard.

_Good place to hide! _she reasoned with herself. Feeling around and trying not to trip over the plant life that had covered the ground, she managed to find herself a nice dark spot up against one of the taller headstones. Settling in on the ground, her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she contemplated what her next move would be- would it be possible to escape from Rotti completely? Could this be her chance at freedom?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy boots treading their way through the graveyard. She stiffened her back against the tombstone, her heart pounding even more so when she saw GeneCops search lights coming closer. One managed to provide enough light for her to view a nearby sign: _GRAVEROBBERS WILL BE EXECUTED ONSIGHT._

_Perfect. Just what I need._

The boots-or rather, whoever was wearing them- got closer to her, as well as the search lights. In her head, she tried to decide what would be a quicker death- this stranger or the GeneCops?

However, she didn't get a chance to choose- a dirty gloved hand clamped over her mouth from behind her. Oh god, the hand smelled even worse than Rotti!

"Shh," came a whisper from the hand's owner. "Just stay quiet. They'll move on soon enough."

Mag realized he was talking about the GeneCops. However, she wasn't sure whether or not to trust this stranger. For all she knew, _he _could be a GeneCop in disguise! But something in her gut told her to stay still and listen to him. Once the search lights had turned off, the man let go of her. He went a few graves over and back to what he was doing, which, as Mag got closer, found was sticking a large syringe up the nose of a body he'd pulled out a nearby grave! He pulled the plunger back and it filled up with glowing blue liquid.

"Is…is that Zydrate?" Mag asked tentatively. The man looked up at her, showing her his white makeup-covered face, framed by long, dirty and tangled hair.

"Oh yeah. This stuff sells like crazy, lemme tell you," He placed the stuff in a little glass vile and held it up for her to see. "I get a ton of customers a day…including Amber Sweet…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Mag muttered.

"I can't stand the way she clings to me like I'm her lover or something," he continued, tossing the body back in the grave. "I'm her dealer; other than that there's nothing between us. But she thinks there is and gets pissed when some other chick drools over me,"

"So she's not just a bitch to those working for GeneCo, huh."

"Nope. She's a bitch to everyone she can't benefit from." The search lights came on once more, more GeneCops searching the graveyard. The man quickly got low to the ground behind a headstone and pulled Mag down with him. However they had moved too slow and sirens wailed as the GeneCops discovered them. The man quickly grabbed Mag once again and they ran.

"Where are you taking me?" Mag demanded breathlessly.

"Somewhere safe," the man answered. "Trust me, I know how to ditch 'em. I've done this a million times!" Sure enough, Mag soon found herself crammed in a street dumpster. The man climbed inside next to her and pulled the cover down, enclosing them in darkness. He sighed. "Always fun to have a rush of adrenaline during work," he whispered with a wide grin that Mag could barely makeout in the blackness of the dumpster.

"Fun?" she whispered back. "You call running from these drones who only want to kill you _fun_?"

"Hey, don't give me attitude, Mag. I just saved your life, the least you could do is give me a thanks."

Mag froze for a second as she felt her blood run cold. That was the first time he'd spoken her name. It wasn't that she was shocked to find out he knew her name; after all, the entire world did. No, it was the way her name sounded when he spoke it- his deep and rough voice was enough to send chills up and down her spine. It was…soothing in a way. Beautiful: even more beautiful than the gentle sound of violins. She couldn't deny that she wanted him to speak her name again, just to hear it said in his voice.

She then mentally slapped herself, remembering where she was and that this was no time for such emotions. She had to keep her head straight in order to keep her life.

"Well, thank you then."

He chuckled. Again, the chills went up her spine at the ecstasy his voice gave her. "Get comfortable. We're gonna be here for a while."

* * *

**r and r, lovies!**

**-NellieTodd**


End file.
